


Frisbee

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Building Friendship, Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Games, Hurt Clint, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Natasha, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint play catch with his shield. Before AOU.<br/>AOU Spoiler: Clint throwing Steve’s shield to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisbee

Frisbee  
B Wolfa Moon  
S: Steve and Clint play catch with his shield. Before AOU.  
AOU Spoiler: Clint throwing Steve’s shield to him.   
Disclaimer: No Own

Frisbee .*-

Steve watches Clint hit the targets dead center over and over again. Clint smirks over at him. Smiling back Steve throws his shield hitting two of the dummies before coming back to him.   
“Not bad.” Clint walks over toward him. “May I?” Looking to Steve’s shield. He hands it to Clint. Watching closely he observes Clint sling his bow in a fluid motion and flip the shield. Wondering what is going on in that quick-witted man’s mind. Then the agile fingers run along the edge before looking at the targets. “Ready?” He voices. Steve quirking an eyebrow at the archer he wonders. Then the shield is being thrown expertly hitting all the targets Steve missed. Then Barton ducks to allow Steve to catch it.  
Hmphing, Steve admires the archer’s arm. Then smiling as Clint shakes his hand.   
“Not bad,” Steve smiles.  
“I can throw it. But I doubt I can catch it.”  
“Do you want to try?” Barton looks at it then looks at him.  
“I’ve seen what that thing can do. And some of us are mere mortals.”  
“I’ll go easy on yah.” Steve walks to one end of the range.   
“Playing Frisbee with Captain America. What could possibly go wrong.”

Frisbee .*-

They went slow at first. Steve was impressed. Clint did some flips and caught it on the rebound a few times. Mostly letting it boomerang past him. Then Steve flung harder than he should. Clint reacted, grabbing it and twirling with the momentum. Steve watched in awe as Clint ran up the wall and down to have the shield shielding him from an attack.  
“Amazing.”  
“Well that’s what I was called.” Steve approaches him.  
“Sorry I threw a little hard.” Clint scoffs. “Really? The amazing Hawkeye?”  
“Circus.”  
“Really?” Clint huffs handing him back the shield.  
“Takes a licking and keeps on ticking.” Steve gives him an odd look. “It’s a sales jingle for Timex.” Clint shakes his head and his hand.   
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, I can still shoot.”   
“Do you still want to continue?” Steve had to admit this is fun. He has no plan to hurt Hawkeye. Clint looks at the shield then shrugs.  
“Why not,” in the field you can’t quit. You have to push through. Also this is kinda fun. Clint stands as Steve holds the shield to him.  
“Your throw.” Steve runs to the other end of the range. Clint smirks before throwing it with all his might.

Frisbee .*-

Tony nods at Bruce as he comes to stand beside him.   
“So how’s it going?” Bruce nods to the range.  
“Clint has only missed two times. Thank goodness he did.” There is a clang as Clint flips with it and hits the wall bouncing off and rolling upon the floor.  
“Ouch.” Tony seethes through his teeth.  
“Clint!” Steve moves to the fallen hawk.  
“Oh, here we go.” Tony moves into the room. “Jarvis report.”   
Steve is frantic checking Clint over.  
“I threw it too hard. Geesh, I’m sorry.” The other two come up beside them  
“He’s tough.” Tony says reaching to take a pulse. “Report.”  
“Agent Barton hit his head on the wall as he bounced. His shoulder is also dislocated.”  
“I can fix that.” Steve spoke. Having popped shoulders back in place before.  
“I would not suggest that.” Jarvis informed them. “I have alerted agent Romanoff. She is on her way.”   
“OOhh, the spider is going to be pissed.” Steve looks at them. Tony looks right back at him. “You hurt her hawk.”  
“Come on let’s move him,” Bruce says in full doctor mode. “Keep his neck steady.” Steve moves in gently picking Clint up. While Bruce stabilizes his neck. Tony moves ahead opening doors.

Frisbee .*-

In med bay, Steve laid Clint on his side. No pressure on his dislocated arm. Bruce placed a pillow under Clint’s head.  
“Gently now.” Steve hovered as Bruce moved scanning equipment around. He was in war. Saw his friends get injured in the name of fighting for freedom. And they got hurt. Hangovers mostly off hours. But this is his doing. He’s the reason , now, one of his friends is hurt.  
“What happened?” Romanoff stormed in wearing civilian clothing  
“We were um,” Steve was at a lost as Natasha came in to run her hands over Clint checking him out.  
“Cap and Barton were playing catch, with his shield.” Tony informed her. She glares at Steve.  
“We, um, yes.” Steve looks sheepish then back to Tasha. “His shoulder is dislocated. I can pop it.  
“No you can’t. it has to be done a certain way or you’ll shatter his clavicle or scapula.” Bruce comes over with a flexi staring at it.  
“What happened to cause this?” Tony comes over to looks a the scan.  
“Ouch.”  
“Yeah,” Natasha walks over straightening the arm. Making sure it is perpendicular to his body. Her hand traveling up to get a feel.  
“So how did it happen,” Steve asks as she remains mysterious. She huffs, feeling the head of the humorous.   
“Trying to concentrate.”   
“You like to multitask. Tell me.” Steve got his captain voice on. Her hand slides along the scapula. Still intact. Nothing pushed out of place. Then her hands went to his clavicle. “Natasha!”  
“Steve,” she is stern. “Let me fix him,” pleading.   
“How can I help?”   
“Hold his head.” Steve moves into position. “Bruce, have a painkiller. Nothing too heavy.”   
“I have his records.” Bruce moves off to get the medication.  
“How about me?” Nat looks to Tony. Tony showed he cared in his own way. Being useful is how.  
“Get me some tape and a sling. I’m going to have to brace and secure his arm tightly. He is going to hate this.” Tony moves off.  
“If he was hurt so bad, why was he practicing?” Steve asks taking his place at Clint’s head.   
“Barton stubbornness.” Shaking her head as she firmly pushes against his clavicle. Securing it in place before she can pop his bone back into place. Bruce comes back over. Cleaning a spot on Barton’s free hand he injects the pain reliever.   
“It’s done.”   
“Alright, be prepared.”  
“For what?” Bruce looks at her  
“This.” She moves the shoulder back in place. Barton wakes up and begins to thrash. Tasha moves up on the bed to straddle him. Steve keeps a firm grip on his head aiming not to hurt. “Clint! Clinton!” He thrashes trying to get them off. “Hawkeye!” She moves her face within three inches of his. “Clint!’ she calls again. He freezes. Their eyes meeting as His vision focuses.   
“Na..Natasha.”  
“Yeah Clint it’s me.” Then his eyes roam the room looking to the man above his head.  
“Hey, Steve.”  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“Um,” he looks to Nat who is straddling him. “There are worse ways to wake up.”  
“Your shoulder dislocated.” She informs him.  
“That explains this.”  
“What were you thinking?” She scolds him.  
“Playing catch.” She laughs.  
“Yeah, with his shield. Let’s get you strapped up.”  
“Hhmm,” Clint smiles.  
“Head out of the gutter.” She taps him on the side of the head.  
“You’re the one on top of me.” They both smile as she climbs off. Steve’s helps Clint sit up. “Thanks.”  
“I threw too hard.”  
“Hey, it was fun. And I would do it again.” The smile not leaving his face.   
“Not till after your shoulder is completely healed.” Tasha warns as she picks up a pair of scissors. Clint remains still as She cuts away his tank top. Steve moves to help Clint sit up.  
“So what did the doc shot me up with?”  
“No clue.” She ran her hands over his shoulder. Steve turns his head to give them some privacy.  
“Don’t worry Cap. Ain't nothing she hasn’t seen before.”  
“Steve.” Steve spoke his name. Clint looks over at him. “Call me, Steve.” Clint nods and winces.  
“Steve.” Steve smiles as Clint says his name. “Clint.” Steve nods acknowledging that they are on a first name bases and closer then they were.  
Then there is a crash of supplies. Clint wants to turn but is stopped by Natasha.   
“What happened?” Clint asks with his head in a firm Russian grip.  
“Bruce?” Natasha asks. Not being able to turn his head really sucks. Then he felt it. A hand running over some of the scars on his back. “Bruce are you okay?” her voice filling with tension. Clint desperately wants to turn around now. “Clint, we might need to move.” Her voice on a mission. “Banner! Bruce, what’s wrong?”   
Bruce backs away growling and moaning. He saw the scars and it brings up so many bad memories. The many he had of his own. Also the many his mother received while trying to intervene between him and his father. The scars the belt made on her back. The same scars that Clint bares. The Hulk inside of him getting upset. He needs to calm down but all he can see is his mother. Holding herself bravely but hurt. Trying to make him feel better.  
“Bruce,” Clint tries this time. This gets Bruce to look at Clint’s side angled face. To see his eyes. “It’s okay. It happened along time ago. It’s okay.” Always reassuring. Even through the pain.   
“I…” He groans storming out of the room. Tony comes in with more bandages.  
“Where is Bruce going?”  
“To go Hulk out. Can you handle him Tony?” Tasha asks.  
“I’ll try but why is he…” Then he sees Clint’s back. Tony knew everyone’s past and medical profiles. Having seen a few faint lines on Bruce's back. But also the medical reports on Bruce’s mom and her scars. Looking a mirror image to Clint’s. Except for the few minor gunshot holes and knife marks or sword scars. “I’ll go check on him.”  
Tony leaves.  
“Who did this to you?” Steve asks finally getting around to look at his friends back.  
“It’s the past. But the bullet wound under my ribs was a sniper who nearly killed me. The one up at my shoulder was another man trying to take me out. I hate guns. No style.”  
“But effective.” Natasha reminds him. The two agents share a nod. “Let’s get that shoulder strapped.

Frisbee .*-

Bruce comes back later with Tony to find the trio sitting at a couch playing a Scrabble.  
“I didn’t know I had that.” Tony asks taking a seat on the couch.  
“You don’t,” Natasha replies. “I bought it.” She places her tiles on the board. “A-C-C-I-P-I-T-E-R. and triple word bonus.”  
“Latin, really?” Tony scoffs as Steve keeps the score.  
“It’s still good.” Now it’s Clint’s turn. Clint begins to lay his out.  
“B-A-I-L-E.”  
“And what does that mean?” Bruce asks getting comfy in a chair near them.  
“Gaelic for…” Clint began.  
“Home.” Steve finished. The two share a smile.  
“And I win. Another round?” he looks at the avengers in the room. “Tasha I know you’re in.” She always needs to win. This is her game. Nodding she clears the board.  
“Deal me in.” Tony announces. “So any language goes?”  
“If you can spell it correctly and not phonetically.” Natasha voices as she shuffles the tiles.  
“All right lets play. Bruce?”  
“Sure why not.” Bruce moves closer to the table. Steve looks at them all. They are not the commandos but they are just as great as his old friends. Then he looks at Clint. Not looking to replace his Best friend. But Clint reminds him a lot of him.  
“F-R-I-S-B-E-E.” 

Frisbee .*-

 

6/6/2015


End file.
